The XM819 projectile consists of a steel body shell having a tail cone assembly. The payload is a smoke producing charge of 28 wedge-like pellets of a red phosphorus composition which is expelled from the shell by a black powder charge having a pyrotechnic time fuze. Upon delivery down range a three round volley will produce an effective 90 to 150 meter smoke screen which will last for 3.5 minutes. Each of the wedge-like pellets used in the payload is about 1 inch high and weighs between 42 and 44 grams. The composition of the pellets is composed of 79.5 parts by weight red phosphorus, 14 parts sodium nitrate, 3.25 parts epoxy resin, 3.25 parts curing agent, and 1.5 parts of a fumed silica. Due to the fact that the pellet is a new and unique submunition, a production process for its manufacture was not economically available.